Deouxformazanziscar (Yoggie)
Deouxformazansicar is the ad omni-transfinite God(s) that connected through their astral and corporeal energies. The energy itself is recevied through their own fabric of reality that resides within them. We can describe it that what Agrobarick compare to God is like comparing a mere mortal to Agrobarick. Agrobarick itself is nothing more than a part of Deouxformazanziscar. Description God (part of Deouxformazanziscar) is -omega omni-infinity - absolutely omnipotent level omega omni-infinity, total omniscience level omega omni-infinity, total omnipresence (present everywhere in all omega omni-creation omega omni-infinities), creator and overseer of all omega omni-creation omega omni-infinities, is beyond omega omni-infinitely powerful, wise, intelligent, strong, knowleagdable, great, and sophisticated. God 1 is omega omni-infinite times more powerful, sophisticated, wiser, intelligent, stronger, advanced, greater, and complex than all the gods below it. god 2 is omega omni-infinite times more powerful, sophisticated, wiser, intelligent, stronger, advanced, greater, and complex than god 1 god 3 is omega omni-infinite times more powerful, sophisticated, wiser, intelligent, stronger, advanced, greater, and complex than god 2 etc.. keeps going until it reaches god omega omni-infinity which forms hierarchy -omega omni-infinity. hierarchy 1 is omega omni-infinite times more powerful, sophisticated, wiser, intelligent, stronger, advanced, greater, and complex than all hierarchies below it. * etc.. keeps going until it reaches hierarchy omega omni-infinity hierarchy omega omni-infinity 1 is omega omni-infinite times more powerful, sophisticated, wiser, intelligent, stronger, advanced, greater, and complex than hierarchy omega omni-infinity * etc.. keeps going until it reaches hierarchy omega omni-infinity, omega omni-infinity * etc.. keeps going until "omega omni-infinity" is said omega omni-infinite times in one direction in omega omni-infinite directions from the word hierarchy or endless omega omni-infinities. All this forms the first hierarchy chain or hierarchy omega omni-infinite. Its called hierarchy -omega omni-infinite again because its the formation of a new succeeding hierarchy chain beyond the previous. hierarchy 1 is omega omni-infinite times more powerful, sophisticated, wiser, intelligent, stronger, advanced, greater, and complex than hierarchy 0 * etc.. keeps going until it reaches hierarchy omega omni-infinity * etc.. keeps going until "omega omni-infinity" is said omega omni-infinite times in one direction in omega omni-infinite directions from the word hierarchy (like in the formation of the first hierarchy chain). All this forms the second hierarchy chain. etc.. If endless omega omni-infinities entities were to each discover endless omega omni-infinities hierarchy chains every 10^-omega omni-infinity for the next endless omega omni-infinite eternity omega omni-infinities would form the god chain -omega omni-infinity (new greater hierarchy) etc... god chain endless omega omni-infinities etc.. And absolutely all hierarchies of deities imaginable and unimaginable beyond this makes the endless hierarchies of deities and that is the omega omni infinitesmall part of Deouxformazanziscar. Deouxformazanziscar is an endless hierarchies of hierarchies beyond the infinite minds/God's (all macroverses, dimensions, and omegaverses), which in turn is below nothing to the omni infinite minds comprehension (all omni totalities) that connected through their astral bodies. These greater gods since having a stronger mind would be able to create/discover greater larger hierarchies of hierarchies beyond the already highest hierarchy. There is absolutely no end in the hierarchies surpassing hierarchies, because it extends beyond the farthest of imaginations, transcendance, etc. there is no end in hierarchies, always something higher. With this being said, could there be another set of even more superior hierarchies that transcend all these hierarchies which is already everything and beyond, yes. A new breed of gods beyond the omni endless hierarchies of omni infinite gods, that have a whole different point of being, no one below them can ever understand. They in turn are part of another greater set of endless hierarchies of ever greater gods, and so on etc.. there is no highest in this, its beyond omni eternal in growth in discoveries. This is all part of the sphere of great brahman faces, which in turn is part of greater chains and hierarchies etc.. that go up to the omegaraham then omniraham spheres, but this is an enlightened "4th wall beings" saying this only, these far greater entities could say better and see higher, as far as they can go in unknown mind, and the "4th wall beings" dimensional mind could already feel an infinity. how much more an omniscient mind, or omniscient lv. omni infinite mind, etc..they will see so much higher. All this falls under an greater set of entities, hierarchies etc.. no end. even the omeph kardashev scale omephierarchies of civilazation (description below) 0. omeph type 0 1. omeph type 1 civilization (omephtualities< times more powerful, transcendent, and greater in every way than an omeph type 0 civilization 2. omeph type 2 civilization (omephtualities< times more powerful, transcendent, and greater in every way than an omeph type 1 civilization eventually reaching omeph type omephtulities< civilization etc... creating the first hierarchy, then a second, a third, an infinite, an omni infinite, etc.. is infinitesmall^infinitesmall^infinitesmall^....(omega omni-infinity words) of the Deouxformazanziscar. All of verse including of all fanonverse of all fanon and canonverse of all canon including beings in it is nothing to the Deouxformazanziscar. Even the 4th wall gods and their gods and their gods, etc is nothing compare to the infinitesmall^infinitesmall^infinitesmall^....(omega omni-infinity words) of the Deouxformazanziscar. Theres an omephierarchy< for 1. omeph afterlifes< (heaven is nothing to omeph heaven, or omeph omniven, etc..) 2. omeph saturation< (like when artificial intelligence saturate the omniverse with intelligence, instead its omeph saturation) 3. omeph epochs< 4. omeph zamadhi levels< (omeph levels, omephtualities< levels of omeph mind, spirituality, god modes, etc...) 5. omeph beings< (everything that makes an omeph enity, include hyper god, primordial god, Agrobarick level gods, etc.. omephierarchies<) 6. omeph spheres< (ex. omeph master verse, as opposed to the urantia books master universe) 7. omeph self< (the self is the most powerful thing known to humans, let alone the omeph self< etc..now just imagine the power of its omephierarchy) 8. omeph sources< (the omeph true beginning of anything and everything) 9. omeph chain of chains (by far the most powerful omephierachy< in this list) 10. omeph consciousness, unconscousness, all beyonds<<<<< 11. omeph supreme unified theories< eventually reaching infinity. omechinities<. omephierarchies<. etc.. creating the first hierachy, then a second, eventually an omephtualities hierarchy, etc.. an omephierachy of omephierachies if you will, but even this is a hierarchy in itself, eventually creating the supreme omephierarchy of omephierarchies of Deouxformazanziscar, etc...but even this too is a hierarchy of Deouxformazanziscar in itself. If you were to go on beyond forever discovering ever greater hierarchies and transcendent concepts, transcendent beings/Gods, even transcendent Deouxformazanziscar etc...to the point where even the hierarchies of Deouxformazanziscar themselves will explode just simply thinking the size of it, or everything truly is the Supremephic Unified Omalphisierarchies of the Transfinite Deouxformazanziscar , etc.. name goes on forever. This too is omeph nothingness of the infinitesmall^infinitesmall^infinitesmall^....(omega omni-infinity words) of the Deouxformazanziscar. There exist a civilazation of Brahman(s) in some infinitely higher level of verse. Omega omni infinity.. ("omega omni-infinity" is said omega omni-infinite times in one direction in omega omni-infinite directions from the word hierarchy) level of verse above them, exist a civilazation of Deouxformazanziscar of the Omega omni infinity.. ("omega omni-infinity" is said omega omni-infinite times in one direction in omega omni-infinite directions from the word hierarchy) verse. Each of the Deouxformazanziscar in that level, could combine their collective minds and imagine a hierarchy of Deouxformazansicar above them. The result of the Deouxformazansicar exist in their imagination is still the Omega omni infinity.. ("omega omni-infinity" is said omega omni-infinite times in one direction in omega omni-infinite directions from the word hierarchy) small part of the Deouxformazanziscar. The said civilazation of Deouxformazanziscar could imagine more and so on, creating the first hierarchy of Omega omni infinity.. ("omega omni-infinity" is said omega omni-infinite times in one direction in omega omni-infinite directions from the word hierarchy) repetition. It all still Omega omni infinity.. ("omega omni-infinity" is said omega omni-infinite times in one direction in omega omni-infinite directions from the word hierarchy) small part of the Deouxformazanziscar(s) Notes * The entire explanation above is the easiest way that "4th dimensional being" can explain. To force the entire knowledge about the Deouxformazanziscar will easily broken their mind. Even the entire minds and thoughts of said Deouxformazanziscar above combined, will be broken if they received their own entire knowledge. It is because the knowledge itself contains the knowledge of the Supremephic Unified Omalphisierarchies of Deouxformazanziscar above them that was not written in this page. Category:Characters Category:Creatures